This invention relates to an asset tracking system and devices which provide positional and sensory data for cargo, vehicles, and other objects. Cargo monitoring capabilities are known such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,141 directed to a vehicle tracking and monitoring system using GPS technology and communication equipment to monitor assets for pre-determined alarm conditions.
WIPO Publication WO 03/032501 is directed to an asset-tracking system using a network of radio transceivers. Assets which can be monitored are stated to include shipping and warehoused cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,176 describes a process of automated inventory interrogation using remote sensors to assist in inventory monitoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,426 describes a mobile cargo unit having a telecommunications package including a GPS module which provides notification when a mobile cargo unit is out of a coverage area. The system configuration facilitates the storage and delayed transmission of information when the mobile cargo unit re-enters a coverage area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,478 is directed to a system of radio frequency (RF) tags in association with nearby relay stations to monitor and track various assets such as a manufacturer's inventory, airport luggage, or similar items within a defined relay coverage area.
While numerous techniques and devices are used to monitor and track a variety of assets, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.